The prior art is replete with bottle closures for temporarily sealing beverage containers to permit removal of a portion of a carbonated beverage and then resealing the container to retain the remaining portion of the carbonated beverage in a carbonated state therein. Generally, such devices include a plunger or a spring and some means to seal the closure to the bottle top. Unfortunately, the closures usually have multiple parts and elaborate structures which make the units costly, difficult to clean and often impede their efficiency of operation.
The present invention comprises a three-part beverage closure cap which can be made from a single polymer plastic material and is simple to use and clean. In addition, if needed, the beverage closure cap can be disassembled and reassembled by the user.